1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fingernail and toenail files and buffers (herein collectively referred to as fingernail files), and more specifically, to such files and buffers including treatment substances.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventional fingernail files and buffers typically comprise a base structure and an abrasive surface disposed thereon. The base structure may comprise a strip of wood, metal or plastic. The abrasive surface usually comprises a fine-grained impure corundum, or silicon carbide, or aluminum oxide, or diamond or glass/quartz, which is suitable for grinding and polishing. A powdered glass, for example, can be applied to the base structure, using an adhesive, to form the abrasive surface.
A fingernail file and buffer can be used to file or polish a fingernail or toenail, as is well known in the art. The fingernail file and buffer is frictionally moved along the surface of the fingernail or toenail in order to shape and smooth or polish the fingernail or toenail, to thereby eliminate splits, snags and chipping, or achieve a high gloss finish. Fingernail files and buffers typically comprise brown, tan, or black abrasive surfaces. These dull colors are not particularly attractive.
Prior art fingernail files and buffers heretofore have never been manufactured with any bright or uplifting colors let alone four-color fashion and graphic designs. Nor have they been made with any fragrances or other treatment substances associated therewith.
Fragrances, which can be activated by frictional contact, have been implemented by the prior art in various devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,551 issued to Schechter et al. discloses a curtain ring having an inner surface coated with a fragrance-emitting material. The fragrance-emitting material can comprise microspheres containing fragrance chemicals, or materials used in "scratch-and-sniff" products. U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,139 issued to Ladd et al., discloses a "scratch-and-sniff" system, which is well known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,976 and 4,764,362, both issued to Barchas, disclose emery boards having films of lubricant and conditioner disposed thereon. None of the prior art systems, however, have manufactured emery boards having fragrances disposed thereon.
The applicant is not aware of any abrasive structure, having either bright colors and designs or fragrance-filled capsules disposed thereon. Nor is applicant aware of any prior art system having a substrate with both abrasive particles and fragrance-filled capsules formed within the substrate.